


Late Night

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Special Requests [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Language, One-Shot, Requested Story, Smut, Tumblr request, requests are open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Late night paperwork turns into a whole lot more for Steve and the new girl.Tumblr Request.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies.  
> So this little story was a request made on Tumblr. Any request is welcome. :)  
> Let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the feedback.  
> Anyway, enjoy. :)

It was late. The team had already left to go home, leaving Steve in his office to catch up on some long overdue paperwork, along with the newest addition to the team, Aubrey. Steve had hired her almost a year ago and she has proved to be an asset to the team from day one.

But, even though she was a great asset, she was also a temptation to Steve. From day one he had had this attraction towards her. Not that he would act on it. He was her boss; it would be all kinds of inappropriate. But that didn’t stop him from fantasizing about her (every once in a while, at night, alone in his bed).

She didn’t make it any easier, though. She would brush her ass or her hand on his cock every chance that she got. Wearing deep cleavage shirts or button-downs with one too many buttons open, those were common practices to flirt with him. Not to mention the looks and innuendos that she would give him or say.

But, despite all that, he never imagined that he would be in the predicament he was currently in. There he was, sitting in his office, behind his desk, with Aubrey straddling him, his hands on her hips helping her, and rubbing herself on him. He could feel himself getting harder by the minute, as well as how wet she was.

He didn’t remember how they got there, but he didn’t care. He wanted her, wanted to be inside her. He could see that she wanted that too. He decided he wanted to push things further. If she wanted to play, then he was going to play. If she went along with it, then that meant that she wanted it as much as he did.

Steve grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her close, his tongue licking her lips. She immediately opened her mouth and he stuck his tongue in her mouth. He could hear her moan and that made him twitch under her. He kissed her deeply, their tongues wrestling for dominance, to the same result. He wouldn’t last much longer if she kept moaning like that.

\- “Jesus, Steve, just fuck me already. I wanna feel you inside me.” – That sent him over the edge. Up until that point he honestly thought that they were just playing with each other, but hearing her saying that, it just decided everything for them.

He pulled her up onto his desk, spread her legs and ripped her panties. It didn’t take long for her to undo his pants and pull his cock out, stroking it up and down, sometimes fast, other times slow. He took a condom from one of the drawers and gave it to her. She put it on him while still stroking him. She was driving him insane.

While she put the condom on his cock, Steve decided to rub her as well. He started rubbing her clit, slowly at first but increasing in speed every time she did the same to him. He could hear her moaning his name every time that he would speed up. He could feel how hot and wet she was but he wanted more. He slipped two fingers into her and started fingering her like there was no tomorrow. The feeling must had been overwhelming because she stopped stroking him, which was a good thing because Steve was really close to losing it.

Not lighting up on the fingering and feeling her come all over his fingers, Steve align himself in her entry and waited for the perfect moment to enter her. When she was starting to come down from that first orgasm, that’s when he made his move. Thrusting himself inside her in one quick movement, he stopped to give her time to adjust and to control himself as well. He could feel her wrapped around his cock and that feeling was enough to almost send him over the edge.

He started thrusting, slowly at first, touching her core, and feeling her nails clawing into his back and neck, with each stroke.

\- “Fuck, Aubrey. You feel so good. Why did we waited so long to do this?”

\- “God, I don’t know. Don’t stop. Please. It feels so good.”

Steve kept thrusting, each stroke harder and faster than the last. He could feel her arching her back with each thrust, he could hear her moaning his name with so much pleasure that it was driving him insane, he could feel her cramping around his cock every time she would come. He could tell that he wasn’t gonna last long, so he decided to give it all he had.

\- “Fuck, Steve, just like that. I’m gonna come again. God, don’t stop!”

\- “Shit, Aubrey, you’re so fucking tight. You’re gonna make me come. Fuck, Aubrey, I’m coming!”

They came together, fireworks around them. “Shit, that’s a first.”, he thought. He never thought that fucking his new co-worker could feel this good, but if he was being honest, that had to be the best sex he has had in a long time.

\- “You okay, Aubrey?”

\- “Never better, Boss. Who knew fucking my boss could be this amazing?” – She answered, a grin on her lips.

“Yeah, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”, he thought, already planning on when the next time was gonna be.


End file.
